The present invention relates to a fire-escaping room capable of providing basic living necessities for a person in case of a fire, and more particularly to a fire-escaping room (especially to a fire-escaping bath room) possessing functions of isolating the fire and heavy smoke, supplying fresh air and sprinkling water for lowering the temperature.
In modern cities, the density of population is quite large and the construction site is rare. Therefore, high buildings for residences and offices are everywhere. However, in case a fire takes place in such high buildings, the persons therein are often unable to escape from the fire site quickly and the heavy smoke produced in the fire site, which is composed of high density of carbon oxide gas, and the toxic gas produced in burning of the plastic product will greatly threaten the persons with death. According to the statistic data, in the U.S., there are about six thousand people killed by fire in each year.
The escaping way for the persons living in a high building is quite probably obstructed by strong fire and heavy smoke in case of a fire. For example, if the persons use an elevator to escape, the elevator will probably fail due to power cut, making the persons trapped therein. In fact, it is very dangerous to use an elevator for escaping from a fire site. A safer manner of escaping from a fire site is to escape by way of a safety stair. However, the safety stair is also probably blocked by intruding fire and/or spreading heavy smoke so that the persons choosing the safety stair for escaping might die for breathing excessive heavy smoke and being lacking in oxygen or die for fainting away and getting burned by the fire.
Therefore, it is needed to construct a fire-escaping room in the residence, office or factory, which in case of a fire can isolate the fire and heavy smoke and provide the persons with a shortest escaping way so as to protect the persons and keep them safe. The persons can leave the fire site at ease and safely after the fire is extinguished and the heavy smoke is dissipated.